The Metamorphisis
by Metamorphisis316
Summary: The Continueing adventures of my character thats started on fictionpress.net Chap 2 Up, R&R!!!
1. A Kid In A Candy Factory

Author's Note: This story is the continuation of one I started on fictionpress.net it under the same title and same name that I have here on ff.net. Read the back-story first or if you want a small overview, just skip to the next line.

Chris was your average American nerd till he was called forth from a parallel fantasy universe by a guy named Alexander. Alexander is the chosen one which means as usual in many stories he's one powerful guy destroying evil and etc. He's getting pretty tired in his old age although he looks 22 and calls a newcomer to help. In the process an evil warlord with a grudge, a black sphere that lowers Alexander's powers, a dark wizard, and a army of undead solders. 

Chris is then forced to try and destroy the orb while Alexander distracts them but Alexander didn't tell him that his distraction meant he was committing a form of suicide. Afterwards Chris got his hands on the orb and destroyed it, and in the process killed himself. He came back though and then started beating up the undead and finally opened up his true form, which make him look like an angelic being with white wings and hair to match. 

Afterwards he sent himself home where he had to quit his job where he had a gun stuck to his head by an over eager robber who was easily dealt with. After running from the paparazzi who wanted a piece of him for a story he decided to make a play while saving some people from a car in a police chase, he seemed like he died in a car accident. Finally after telling his father about it who was out on vacation, he heeded a call and stopped a group of terrorists from deploying a nuke on New York. How powerful is he exactly? Well, I don't minted to say at the moment so continue with the story.

________________________________________

Beginnings are special. They present themselves to be either good or bad. They might always end differently but as with the endings, begging's are remembered just as much., Especially those that are very humble. Sometimes though, beginnings like to start out with something extremely special, like say, learning how much money you really have if you're me…

A Kid In A Candy Factory

            Walking along the towering brick wall, Chris stumbles onto the cast iron fencing of the gate. It's highly decorative twists and curve give the gate a regal appears and cast iron seems bright and gleaming as if it were newly installed. Walking up to the gate, it suddenly opens to a long driveway. Chris stands there looking at the property at awe. "Oh my god…"

            It was humongous. The five-story mansion was big enough to boggle the mind. Westchester, New York was a nice place but he never expected a place like this here. In the back he could see the large garage where many cars could be parked and the fountain in the front along with the statues gave the appearance that some sort of millionaire current resides there. "So…this is mine?" 

            "Of coarse, sort of conspicuous but considering that you closest neighbors are three miles away it doesn't matter. Also the fact that they are more popular in the news this place is not really found that often either. Sort of naturally hidden." Alexander explained. Chris shrugged. "Sure…whatever." He continues down the long driveway to what seems to be a large Victorian porch. Chairs and a two-person glider that came from the room intermingled with the hard wood and marble steps and supports. 

            Entering through one of the two large main doors, Chris stepped into a humongous hallway, with doors leading everywhere. The small fountain in the middle was totally unneeded in Chris's opinion along with the glass chandelier but he couldn't change it. The large marble staircase in the middle went up for five floors. "Incredible." 

            "Ack, so ye finally came have ye?" A muffled voice filtered into the room and suddenly a bolt of light shot out and developed into a transparent body. She seemed older somehow, with much dignity and grace that comes with the age. He glases covered her eyes and red hair fell over her eyes. "You, you seem familiar somehow. Do I know you." The hologram of the woman shook her head.' "Naw, I doin't believe so. My names Moria. Moria McTaggart." 

Chris's mouth hung open in complete shock. "Chris, what's the matter." Alexander said to him in his head. "You look like you know that name." "Saint's preserve us. Do something lad." Chris shook his head. "You…your..." "Dead. Yeah. My soul though didn't want to leave just yet so I'm sticking around here in your computer system and I must say. Best thing I've ever seen in a computer. It's also interesting how we're known in other universes as well as works of fiction. Very imaginative isn't it. I mean, makes you think that in your world we're a comic book, but in another, you could be."

Chris shook his head. "Um…yeah…" The hologram raised a eyebrow and sighed, disappearing. "Call me if ya need me." Chris shrugged. "Uh…who is our neighbor's." Alexander gave a mental smirk. "Xavier's school for…" "For the gifted youngster? Holy crap!!!" "Lets continue with the tour shall we." Chris nods and opens the closest room. The dining room was humongous. The diamond chandelier glittered over the very long table and full-length windows showered the place in light. "Whoa…" "Yes, the small dining room is pretty big. 

Chris stopped. "Did you say, small?" He asks as he starts up again and walks into the next room. It was astonishing. Along with three gigantic and lengthy tables, it held a large bar and dance floor. "This must be the big dinning room." Chris could hear Alexander's chuckle as they move on to the kitchen. 

The kitchen was spotless clean. That was the first thing Chris noticed. Then the reality was that it was mostly stainless steal and was big enough for some cooks to feed an army. Looking around he could see all the latest and greatest high tech forms of cooking ware and appliances. Turning left he looked into the gigantic walk in refrigerator and to the right was the walk in freezer. They even had a walk in pantry that seemed not to fit somehow. "Hey, this p[lace looked big but the inside is somehow…"

"Bigger, I know. This place is enchanted in many ways. First of which is that space is stretched here so much more could fit. It's bigger inside then out." "Incredible." "Also there is a spell that no mater what damage occurs, the place will always put itself back together." Chris nodded. 

"SO how do I get all this, and the money…" Alexander chuckled. "Being a chosen one requires you to save the world so many times you can hardly count them all. They figure up there that you don't need the hassle of a second job and seem to think this place is nice compensation for your job." Chris nods. He was rich, like he ever cared for money in the first place though when he signed on for the job.

Continuing his exploration they continue through the family room including the giagtic television. Moving up stairs they found that most of the rooms were like very large and expensive apartments, complete with hot tub in the bathroom and a smaller kitchen and dinning room. 

Also on the upper floors they find a smaller room that seems to be like a normal bedroom for normal guests. "I'm talking this one." Alexander was perplexed. "You can have the bigger room but you want this small one, why?" Chris shrugged. "Reminds me of home." Shutting the door they enter the high tech security room where cameras showed activity through the entire house. "Have another question, what employee's do I have?" "None at the moment. I suggest you hire some beings who are familiar with parallel universes themselves but aren't human. That way that won't go out very often and most likely not get a chance to tell a secret before the person goes off screaming.  Just a little security caution I assure you." Chris shakes his head. "Uh huh."

Chris finishes his tour. "So I'm finished." Alexander shook his head  "On this part. There's still the stables in the back, the swimming pool, the small forest, oh and the basements." "Basements?" Suddenly the computer taking that as a request teleports him to a hallway straight out of a James Bond flick. High tech and metallic from top to bottom. 

Looking down though the call high stumbles upon an humongous empty room. "This is your answer to the X-Men's training room." Chris smiles. That room was going o be some fun. Moving on he enters another strange room with the walls being mirrors. "The changing room. It's not what you think Chris. Anything you say here may be taken literal and your body would take on the shape of your word. So if you say dog…" Chris nods silently. "The process ceases when you exit the room but it's also can be used to keep prisoner's in by saying a word, turning off the room's power and shutting and locking the door." Chris nods as he exits. 

After viewing the computer room and laboratory, Chris began to get a little anxious so teleported back up stair and walked into the garage. There must have been hundreds of cars to choose from so he decided to choose one with a fancy name and lowered the roof. 

"I'm getting board. I want to check out New, York, never been there, at least for long. And in this universe, I know I can find something to do." Putting on his sunglasses he raced out of the garage and into the future. 


	2. Insainity in Blood

I guess I must be insane. If insanity is defined as being different being different in any way from the norm in thinking, I fit the bill. What I don't find though is that how can insanity be defined that since everybody has their own thoughts about what is normal. I guess maybe in that aspect I am normal. Then if that's true, what do we call the mentally disturbed…

Insanity In Blood

Traffic was murder in New York. "My god, how can there be so many people. How can traffic go so…slo…there…" Finding a nice spot he slammed on the gas to get into a paring garage. After paying the fee, Chris walked out and into the crowd, disappearing among the faces of the city. 

Suddenly there was a rush of oohs and awes as from above a small flying vehicle slammed across the sky with a 4 symbol etched in it's side. "The Fantastic Four…" Chris smiled. "Now this is just too good for words." "Chris, remember, your going to have a lot of work to do tomorrow so get this finished…" Chris wasn't listening thoughts as he looked to the skies for a glance of Spider-Man or Daredevil or something like that. 

"Someone stop that…" Chris raised an arm out straight and intercepted the guy running away with a woman's purse. The thief hit the ground, hard. "…man?" Chris smirks and continued down the street. The people didn't even take a second look as he melded back in to the crowd. 

"Chris, you need to hide this more. You're going to have suspicion beginning if people see you constantly saving the day. You need to be more cautious on your heroics." Chris laughed startling several people as he walked away from the growing crowd over the unconscious body. "Looks who's telling me to be quiet Mr. Goes out with a bang." "That was different, I was dead, and you have a life to live." 

" I don't even understand why I have to hide it. If there's trouble, no matter what I should try to help the best and fastest way I can no matter who sees it." " I know but that's just the way it. If this happens constantly enough people will be coming from miles around asking for help while something more important may need your assistance like a worldwide apocalypse or something like that."

"Fine fine fine. Have it your way. Who came up with that stupid rule anyways Obi wan." "It's been the rules every since I started and I was able to follow them perfectly loud and clear. I've been around longer then you and…" Suddenly a body of a police office is slammed back into an oncoming car. Turning around Chris stood face to face with one of the people he did not want to meet in this universe.

"Hi ya." The sharp red grin and large white eyes of the cold murderer. His blood red symbiote swirled around his body giving off a rather sleep and slimy appearance. "I'm carnage and I'll be your murderer tonight. Any last requests, I have a lovely signing voice." Chris stood there like a deer caught in the headlights. One of the worst fears he ever had was standing right in front of him in hot flesh and blood. He couldn't reveal himself though.

"What no requests, I guess you'll be my next victim then just to lure that Spider. I have a surprise for him." Cassidy moved his talon hand back. "Wait, I have one request." "What are you doing, your going to reveal everything…" Shut up Alex, this is my life and I'll live it the way I want to, and anyways, could you think of another way of getting out of this one? Chris thought sharply. 

"I want to see the real face of my killer before I die." Cassidy laughed. "Good sport." His symbiote over his face divided into two and melted off. "How's this?" "Perfect…"Chris did a round house kick to Cassidy's face throwing him back in to the way. Onlookers were startled as well as police who's guns were aimed at the cold blooded killed. "That wasn't nice kid. I'm going to have to get a fire going because when I'm done with you, I'll have the shrimp for my kabob." 

Carnage then launched a hundred spikes of sharp symbiote pieces at Chris. Not wanting them to go though him this time, Chris increased his strength and power to a point where when he crossed his arms over his face, the spikes bounced off. Looking down his smiles a silly smile of relief. "That actually worked." He then looked up to give Carnage a grin. "What!!!"

"Bad luck Carny, you picked the wrong shrimp to shish kabob. Now, want some more?" "Sure why not." Not expecting that answer, Chris was startled when he rushed forward and with his right arm shaped into a bloody axe, he slashed straight at Chris's head. Flipping back, Chris dodged another few ferocious attacks and slashes until he got up the nerve to actually catch the blade between his two hands. "Nice one wonder boy…" 

Suddenly the axe crumbled in his hands as Chris saw Cassidy move his arm in  for an attack, his knuckles with foot long spikes on them. Closing his eyes getting ready for a hit, he opened them when nothing came. The world around them was frozen in time. Chris smiled and moved behind Cassidy and put his foot out, tripping Cassidy when he started time up again. 

What he didn't expect was Cassidy catching him with a tentacle and wiping him into a police car. "Ow. I didn't think this hurt that badly. Moving out of the wreckage he took off his glasses revealing the glowing blue eyes. "That's it, playtimes over Carnage." Carnage laughed his insane, sadistic laugh.. Suddenly Carnage found himself slammed into a wall, making an imprint and destroying the bricks. Chris slowly walked up to him. 

"What are you, your stronger then the Spider." Chris smirked. "I know, but who I am isn't import, tell your friends, a new player's entered the game, and I cheat." Chris backhands Carnage taking him out of the game. "Gamed over, you lost, lets play again sometime ok?"

Chris turned around to the opened mouthed police and audience. "Uh, I eat my Wheates." Chris smiled weakly just as the reporters got there. "Damn not again…" With that little comment, Chris ran off into the dark alley next to where he knocked out Cassidy and teleported to the roof. Watching frpom above he could actually see Spider-Man swing in and just about wall from his ledge after seeing Carnage so easily taken care of. 

"Well I hope your proud of yourself. You're going to be on…" "Ask me if I care. I think I'll go this on alone from now on. I believe I got it covered." Alex's reply was not what he expected. It was a full force laugh. "You've got it, it wasn't my decision to make but rather another test. It seems you understand that I've taught you as much as you need to know. I'll be leaving now but call me up sometime, you can do that you know to anyone who sided, I'll be in touch."

With that Chris felt the consciousness drain from his head and Chris took a moment to steady himself. "Guess I'm on my own now. So what's next…" Turning around he stood face to face with Nick Fury. "I saw what you did son, and your government needs you…"

Chris opened his mouth but the only words that popped out were, "Damn it…"


End file.
